Shackled
by Mushmallow62
Summary: YuGiOhBeyblade. Kai is sold to a noble Malik, who finds out that the boy has had a hard life. Story begins in Ancient Greece. Chapter 6 is thanks! Finished!
1. Sold

Another crossover!! All praise!! (Yea, I know, shut up Blue Demon) Also for the people who have read Go Home and haven't read 500 Miles, read the latter and then you'll understand the endding for Go Home. And people who are waiting for another Kai/Max fic, I will start to write one!!! After I wrote The Cruise I got back my love for Kai/Max!!! Yay! Now that's done, warnings. This is a yaoi fic. A lot of yaoi-ness is gonna appear in this fic. Um, and its rated R, so anyone who is easily offended should leave and look at another friendlier fic. Also I have limated knowledge of Ancient Greece, so if anyone would be kind enought to give me some information, general info, if you can.   
  
Ancient Greece It was early morning, most likely only five in the morning, but a boy was standing straight, his crimson eyes were not looking at anything interesting, just straight in. The was unusual for this country, his skin was extremely pale, his eyes were crimson and then his hair was different, dark blue at the back, and light blue at the front. He was well built, well toned, to anyone, man or woman he would look sexy.  
  
'Have a nice night trash?' Came a gruff male voice from behind.  
  
'Very nice, master,' The crimson eyed male said. His eyes met a pair of dark brown ones, the man's skin was just as pale as his own, however the man was covered, and he was not.  
  
'Well, if you get sold today Kai, I will actually let you have some food,' The man told Kai.  
  
'Thank you master,' Kai said, but the man never told Kai to move, so he stayed still.  
  
/So, if I get sold today, Boris will feed me. Good enough, I'm starving! Though I have to wonder, why does no one want me? I have been told million's of times that I am beautiful, and yet the people who tell me that never buy me. What is wrong with me?/ Kai thought to himself, and then he saw Boris motioning for him to enter a small shack.  
  
'Hum, take the shirt off,' Boris ordered, and Kai obeyed, revealing his pale skin, untouched and smooth.  
  
'You had better hope that someone will buy you today,' Boris told Kai, who said nothing, after all he was nothing more than a slave, and Boris did not want an answer from him.  
  
On the other side of town a tanned skinned, blonde haired boy was slowly waking up. It was now half seven in the morning, and the boy was supposed to look around the shops, due to the that it was his birthday and his father had given him some money to spend. You could say that the boy is rich, or noble of birth. His room was marble, a curtin covered the window to his left. The floor too was made of marble so it was cool to the touch, which was quiet nice for a person who lived in a hot country like Greece. The boy sat up in his bed and stretched, thinking about what he could buy with his money.  
  
/The amount that my father has given me, combined with the money I have saved up working odd jobs................ Huh, its quiet alot./ The boy thought to himself.  
  
'Master Malik?' A meek girl with pink hair said, werily entering his room, she had a towel and clean clothes for Malik.  
  
'Thank you Mariah,' Malik said, moving out of his bed, taking the towel and clothes, and walking past her.  
  
He went to a private pool area, where he could bath in privacy, and think. Though what could he think about?  
  
/My father........ Hum, he's told me about how any man can get one they wanted into there bed with in reason, if they are not of noble birth, forget it, also if they are married. Ofcourse it doesn't matter if they are male or female. Though it does depend on your tastes........... Speaking of tastes, I shall have to get my own servent at one point, I am fed up of Mariah, she is Isis servent, and she cannot serve both of us at one./ Malik washed the soap from his hair, that he had been massaging in; /I'll have a look around the market./  
  
Malik got out of the pool, dried off, and got changed. He put on some sandles and gave Mariah his bed clothes and the towel he used, and informed her where he was going.  
  
'Yes Master Malik, I shall let your father know,' Mariah said and Malik walked away.  
  
Malik wore cream, it made his tanned skin stand out, his lavender eyes also stood out, but they stood out all the time, it would not matter what his skin colour was if he still had his eye colour. He also liked gold, as did most people in Greece, he wore gold armbands, both lower and upper, and also a golden choker covering most of his neck and a small part of his shoulder, also he wore golden earrings. Malik felt someone touching his exposed arm, elbow to be exact. He turned to see a girl, only 17 years of age, with firey red hair, slightly tanned skin, and honey coloured eyes. She wore a long honey coloured dress, and had silver arm bands on her lower arms  
  
'You were just going to walk past me and not say hello?' She asked him, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
'Lady Dranzer, I am sorry, I was thinking,' Malik apologised to her.  
  
'Really? And how is you birthday?' Dranzer asked him.  
  
'Fine, and where is Bakura?' Malik asked her.  
  
'I have no idea, did he tell you that we have a slave? Call Ryou?' Dranzer asked Malik, who shook his head; 'Well he did not tell me until after he bought the creature. Its so strange though, he looks like Bakura, and yet he's so quiet and polite, like he could never hurt anyone,'  
  
'Strange,' Malik said agreeing.  
  
'And he has a present to give you too,' Dranzer told the lavender eyed boy.  
  
'I think Bakura is very lucky to have you as his wife,' Malik said, and Dranzer blushed.  
  
'I suppose so, I know he's a bit of a maniac at times, but I don't know.......' Dranzer said with a soft sigh; 'But I shall not keep you, I'll tell Bakura that he missed you,'  
  
'You do that,' Malik said with a slight nod and walked away.  
  
Malik walked on to the more poor side of the town. This was by no means an accident, if he wanted to get a slave, he had to come down here. This side of town was horrible though, everyone lived in cramped conditions, most families shared one room with each other! It was, to Malik's tastes, disgusting. He looked around and saw a boy with pale skin, and amazing eyes. As he walked closer, he saw that although the boy was well built, he was not being properly fed, it wasn't apparent but you could see some of the boy's ribs showing through.  
  
'Excuse me,' Malik said to Boris, who looked surprised.  
  
'How can I help sir?' Boris said, suddenly all business like.  
  
'How much for that slave?' Malik asked him, almost say 'boy' instead of slave.  
  
When Boris told Malik, who did have enough money to pay for the boy, but had decided to banter. After all the boy was in a poor condition. Why pay so much money for a boy who might just kneel over? Malik managed to cut the price in half, and signed the contract which binded the boy, Kai, to Malik, and Malik alone unless he chose to let Kai go to someone else.  
  
'Come on Kai,' Malik said to the crimson eyed boy.  
  
Boris tapped Kai's shoulder, and Kai went to the ground, and kissed Malik's feet. Once on each foot, however he never stood up after he had done that.  
  
'What is he doing?' Malik asked Boris, who smirked, and at that moment Malik had decided to hate the man with a passion.  
  
'He's submitting himself to you,' Boris informed him, and Malik looked surprised.  
  
'Kai, get up,' Malik ordered, and Kai stood up, but never looked at Malik. Instead Malik noticed that Kai looked at the ground, as if there was something interesting down there.  
  
'What are you doing?' Malik asked Kai, and noticed that Boris had gone. He then saw a shirt, dark in colour and gave it to Kai; 'Put this on,'  
  
Kai complied with the order, and Malik took his hand, which was a surprise to Kai.  
  
'Stop looking at the ground, you won't see where your going like that,' Malik told Kai, who looked up, slightly; 'I suppose that's better that looking directly at the ground,'  
  
Kai noticed that Malik was taking him towards the noble area of the town, and he looked at all of the homes in wonder.  
  
'I think we should eat before we go back,' Malik said, expecting Kai to answer 'yes', but Kai remained silent; 'Do you want something to eat?' Malik asked the boy directly.  
  
'Yes master,' Kai told Malik, who went to a stand and got some spicey food.  
  
'Here,' Malik gave Kai his portion, and he ate, though hungry he ate politly; 'You'll get more food when we go home,'  
  
Kai only nodded, and followed Malik to his home, and was in awe at the size of the home. It had a large garden, back and front, with a private pool area inside, the whole of the inside was made of marble, and it was well polished as Kai could see his reflection on the floor.  
  
'How did you get those marks on your face?' Malik asked Kai suddenly, touching the pale boy's cheek's, where the markings were.  
  
'A punishment master, I tried to run away from a past master's home,' Kai informed Malik, but his head was slightly down.  
  
'Why did you run away?' Malik asked him, touching his chin, and making the crimson eyed boy look directly at him.  
  
'Because they wanted me to be a bed slave and nothing else,' Kai told Malik, who removed his finger's from Kai's chin, and walked up the stairs, beckoning Kai to follow.  
  
'You shall be my personal servent, no one else shall order you to do anything unless I allow it. Which will never happen. Your room is directly across from mine, and my sister will most likely tell you that I rarely get up at the same time as everyone else. So you will have a slight lie-in,' Malik explained, and showed Kai to his room; 'And this is your room,'  
  
Kai's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He had never heard of a servent, or slave even, getting to live in such finery like this room. It too was marble, the bed had white cotton sheets over it, though not large, it was spacious, and looked far more exotic than any other place that Kai had lived in.  
  
'I shall leave you to get settled, and then Mariah, a girl with pink hair, shall show you the ropes,' Malik told Kai, who nodded and went towards the window.  
  
'Malik!' A female voice cried out, making Malik jump out of his skin.  
  
'Isis! Why did you do that?!' Malik demanded to know from his sister.  
  
'Who is that boy? Why is he here? And does he have anything to do with Bakura and Dranzer? I have heard they have a slave boy,' Isis said to her young brother.   
  
Isis was very beautiful, her ebony hair was straight and fairly thick, her tanned skin made her look exotic, and she wore gold as well, but not to the same extent as her brother. A necklease, a head-dress and earrings were all that she wore. Her dress was biege in colour, but at the collar there was small blocks of blue.  
  
'That boy is called Kai, he's my servent, he has nothing to do with them,' Malik told her, and Isis raise an eyebrow.  
  
'Why did you get him? You can have Mariah once I am gone,' Isis said to him.  
  
'You know very well that I do not like Mariah, and in anycase I have bought Kai,' Malik said, and remembered his mistake a bit too late.  
  
'Bought?! Malik, a slave? Why?' Isis asked him, surprised that her brother would do such a thing.  
  
'First off I managed to bargen with the man to bring the price down. And yes a slave, he was starving Isis, and I didn't like the look of the man either,' Malik informed her, knowing that there was a chance that Kai could be listening to there conversation; 'If you'll excuse me sister, I must see if Kai is all right,' Malik said and entered Kai's room.  
  
After closing the door, he saw Kai was on his bed, curled up in a sitting position, his head on his knees. Malik sat next to the pale boy, and gently stroked his hair.  
  
'Hum?' Kai looked at Malik, and fell off the bed in surprise; 'Master, I didn't........'  
  
'Stop calling me master. My name is Malik, call me by my name and I shall call you by your's,' Malik told him, and helped Kai up; 'First thing we shall do is have you cleaned up, i just remembered that Mariah is helping my sister for her wedding. I shall show you to the pool,' Malik said and Kai followed him to the pool.  
  
With Kai bathing Malik went to find him some more suitable clothing, as the one's that he was wearing were ripped and dirty, and it would not do to have a servent wearing ripped clothing even if they were clean. Ofcourse, Malik had guessed that he and Kai were almost the same size, so he brought out some clothes that he no longer wore. Taking a few with him, and leaving the rest on Kai's bed, Malik walked down to the pool, where Kai was drying off.  
  
'Get changed into this, and I'll give you a tour,' Malik said, and then added; 'Once we visit the kitchen,' 


	2. Fear

The next day was Kai's first full day in Malik's service. He was still unsure about where everything went, but Malik did not punish him for forgetting, actually he laughed it off, trying to get his servent/slave to relax a bit.  
  
'Do not forget that you are new here, when I was just a child I got lost in this house nearly all the time, as do most of the new servent's. Don't worry about it,' Malik assured Kai who nodded.  
  
'Mas... Malik, who is Isis going to be wed to?' Kai asked him, and Malik narrowed his eyes, they were in the kitchen and Kai was cleaning up.  
  
'To someone called Johnny,' Malik said indisguist, and then he heard Kai gasp; 'What is wrong?'  
  
'I'm sorry master........' Kai said, and started to tremble.  
  
'Kai, why does the name Johnny scare you?' Malik asked the pale boy.  
  
'He was the one who............' Kai started, and touched his cheek.  
  
'He is the one who did that?' Malik said, shocked and disguisted.  
  
'I deserved it,' Kai said, as if trying to defend is past owner.  
  
'And why did he get rid of you?' Malik asked, he had to know the reason, he would not let his sister marry that man if he felt he was not worthy.  
  
'Because people began to talk about him sleeping with male slaves. He got rid of me to stop those comments,' Kai informed Malik, who had started to look really angry.  
  
'That bastard,' Malik growled in a low voice; 'Kai, stay here, I shall have to see my sister,'  
  
Kai nodded as Malik left the room to go to his sister's room. He knocked on the door and then entered.  
  
'Malik, what are you doing here?' Isis asked him, she was getting her hair arranged for the day.  
  
'You can't marry Johnny,' Malik stated.  
  
'Why not?' Isis asked, wanting to hear a perfectly good explaination.  
  
'Because he had forced Kai into bed with him,' Malik told her.  
  
'So?' Isis asked him, not understanding; 'He's just a slave, nothing more,'  
  
'How do you think he got those facial markings sister?' Malik said, begining to sound angry; 'Johnny gave them to Kai because he did not wish to be taken,'  
  
'He's a slave Malik, he should have known better than to disobey Johnny. And you had better make sure that he obey's our every order,' Isis told the lavender eyed boy.  
  
'He obey's only my order,' Malik told her, and Isis raised an eye brow.  
  
'Why not the whole family?' Isis asked, interested.  
  
'Why should he? He is mine, he belongs to me and no one else,' Malik informed her and turned to leave.  
  
'Johnny will be coming up tonight. Make sure that Kai looks good enough for him,' Isis said to her brother's back.  
  
'Kai and myself will not be here sister, we shall be dinning at Dranzer's and Bakura's,' Malik told her and walked away, closing the door behind him.  
  
'Malik?' Kai said wery of his master, who looked extremely angry.  
  
'He will be here tonight, however, Bakura has told me before that I can go around should I feel the need to, and tonight I will, and you shall come with me,' Malik told Kai, who only nodded; 'Good, come, we shall have to get you some new clothes, I don't want you to wear my old one's if they don't fit,'  
  
Kai followed Malik to the market, where he would get two outfits tailor made for him, though Malik wasn't sure about this as he thought Kai would want some more clothing that would fit him.  
  
'The clothes that you have given me fit me perfectly, but if you don't mind, just some clothes for a special occasion,' Kai told his master, worried that he would get whipped.  
  
'Good point, they shall measure you and you can pick what ever kind of cloth you wish,' Malik informed Kai, who nodded.  
  
Once Kai had been measured, he was shown some cloth's, and he chose a light cotton colour, beige. Malik did not stop him, after all Kai was the one going to wear the clothes, not him.  
  
'It shall be ready in four day's,' The man told Malik, who nodded and left the shop, leaving some money as a deposit.  
  
'Well now that that is sorted, I think we should go and have lunch, then get ready to go and see Bakura and Dranzer,' Malik told the blue haired boy, who nodded; 'Not much of a talker are you?'  
  
'I was told never to speak unless I was spoken to,' Kai informed him.  
  
'I have to ask, how did you become a slave?' Malik asked and noticed that Kai had tensed up more than usual; 'You don't have to answer that,'  
  
'It was a direct order,' Kai told him; 'I was sold by my grandfather. Both my parents had been killed by some barbarans, and he took me in. He was well off, but he didn't want to have to care for his grandson, so one I was about six years old, he had me sold off. And I have been with different people ever since,'  
  
'Who?' Malik asked, curiosity was getting the upper hand.  
  
'First Li, then there was a man called Stanley Dickinson, next was Rei, and Johnny, then I was given to Boris, and now I belong to you,' Kai informed him.  
  
'And only Johnny hurt you?' Malik asked.  
  
'Li did too, he had me the longest, I was given away at ten from him to Stanely Dickinson. He only had me for a year and gave me to Rei, who justed needed a pair of extra hands looking after the farm until his son came back,' Kai informed Malik, who had started to stroke his hair.  
  
'Huh, so, Li hurt you, and then Johnny punished you for not going to bed with him,' Malik stated and Kai nodded; 'That won't happen while your with me,' Malik vowed.  
  
'Thank you,' Kai whispered.  
  
He and Malik both had lunch, and then bathed. Malik did not aquire his services to get changed, and so Kai took time to wear something nice, or at least nicer than what he normally wore. He saw something that was brown in colour, yet the cloth was light. He tried it on and it did look alright on him.  
  
'Kai?' Malik knocked the door and entered, seeing his slave/servent wearing his old clothes; 'Perfect, come, we should leave by the back, Johnny is already here,'  
  
Kai nodded and the two left quietly out the back. But Malik was caught by his sister.  
  
'Malik won't you greet Johnny?' Isis asked him, but she could not spot Kai because he had hidden, as Malik ordered him to do.  
  
'Fine, but I must meet Bakura and Dranzer,' Malik reminded her.  
  
'Go along and say hello, brother,' Isis told him, wondering where Kai was.  
  
Kai waited for half an hour in the bushes, he heard Malik come back outside.  
  
'Come on,' Malik said and the two walked, rather quickly, away from the house.  
  
They walked towards Bakura and Dranzer's home, it was not as big as Malik's home, but more grand and expensive.  
  
'Master Malik,' A servent bowed; 'I shall inform the master that you are here,'  
  
'Thank you,' Malik said and entered the house, Kai followed slightly wery.  
  
'Malik, never expected to see you,' Bakura said, coming down the stair-case.  
  
'You never expect anything,' Dranzer entered the room.  
  
'Silence wench,' Bakura said, though he was joking.  
  
'Hum....' Dranzer walked up to him and they embraced and then kissed. Her hands were in his white hair, stroking the lock's.  
  
'Ehm,' Malik coughed and got there attention; 'This is Kai,'  
  
'I didn't think you were interested in men........ A slave no less,' Bakura said as he glanced at Kai.  
  
'We had to leave the house, Kai had a past master there,' Malik told them, and they nodded.  
  
'I see, this past master would be Isis husband to be?' Dranzer asked Malik, who nodded; 'Hum, well, I suppose I should let Kai met our slave, they have a small amount in common,'  
  
'Ryou!' Bakura barked, and a slave, who were the same uniform as all the servent's, beige with white rings at the collar. His hair was white, and his skin equally as pale.  
  
Seeing him caused Kai to gasp, and the boy looked up at the crimson eyed one with his own brown eyes. Ryou's eyes widened in surprise and shock.  
  
'Ryou, would you like to speak with Kai alone?' Dranzer ask the boy, who nodded. The firey red haired woman smiled kindly; 'Then go on and show him around. Dinner shall not be for another hour at least,'  
  
Ryou nodded again and took Kai's hand, pulling him along. Kai did not object, though he did look at Malik, who nodded slightly for him to go with the boy.  
  
'Hum, how do they know each other?' Bakura aksed Dranzer, Malik was about to ask the very same question.  
  
'Johnny,' Dranzer said simply and Malik gasped.  
  
Ryou took Kai to the slave quarter's which was only him who lived there, as Bakura bought him because he was looking very sickly. Over all he was cared for in this odd family, though he feared Bakura, after all they looked at exact same, only Bakura seemed more......... Angry and harsh.  
  
'Ryou, what are you doing here?' Kai asked him, sitting on his bed.  
  
'I was about to ask you the same thing,' Ryou said with a slight smile.  
  
The one main difference between Ryou and Bakura is that Ryou had the markings of a slave, underneith each eye he had a long black line that flicked inwards, towards his nose. That was his punishment for refusing to be Johnny's play-thing and sleep with Kai while Johnny watched. Even though Ryou found it sore, he knew that what Kai experienced was far more painful.  
  
'Johnny is going to marry Isis, Malik knows about Johnny........ Inpart. So he decided that we come and visit,' Kai said with a shrug.  
  
'Wow. He sounds nice,' Ryou said and Kai nodded; 'Johnny is marrying Isis, Dranzer told me about that,'  
  
'Isis is Malik's sister,' Kai informed the white haired boy.  
  
'Oh dear,' Ryou said, and Kai just nodded; 'I hope she knows what she's in for,'  
  
'That's the problem, I haven't told Malik everything about what happened while at Johnny's command,' Kai told Ryou.  
  
'And now we have to tell them,' Ryou said with a sad sigh.  
  
'It has nothing to do with you,' Kai told Ryou, but he shook his head.  
  
'We are in this together Kai, we have to tell them,' Ryou said and Kai nodded, still unsure.  
  
'Maybe we should tell them after dinner though,' Kai said thoughtfully.  
  
'No, we'll hardly eat,' Ryou said, and Kai looked surprised; 'Dranzer let's me eat with them if its a friend they have round, someone that doesn't mind me,'  
  
'They don't force you.......' Kai started.  
  
'No! Though I did think that was why Bakura bought me,' Ryou told him and he smile.  
  
'All right, come on,' Kai said, and pulled Ryou off the bed.  
  
'No need to push!' Ryou protested.  
  
'Hum,' Dranzer said, to whatever Bakura had said when the two slave's came in; 'Well hello,'  
  
Ryou nodded slightly, and Kai looked wery.  
  
'What is it?' Malik asked them, and Kai coughed.  
  
'There is something that you need to know about Johnny,' Ryou started, looking at his master, and his wife.  
  
'Get on with it,' Bakura growled.  
  
'Sit down and explain,' Dranzer told them, and they both sat down on the floor, Ryou kneeled next to Dranzer, while Kai kneeled next to Malik, who started to stroke his hair.  
  
'Well?' Malik said, Kai and Ryou looked at each other.  
  
'You had better start at the begining,' Ryou advised Kai, who nodded understanding what Ryou was meaning.  
  
'As you Mal.... Master, I was sold from Rei onto Johnny, he seemed friendly enough, he reminded me a bit of Stanely Dickinson.........' Kai begun to tell his story. 


	3. Johhny

Slightly violent chapter, with rape content.  
  
Kai began to tell his tale to Bakura, Dranzer, and Malik. Ryou already knew the tale.  
  
Kai was sold to Johnny by Rei, who no longer need the pale skinned boy. Kai was no longer inoccent, but the way Johnny had treated him in his first few days of being at the house, made Kai feel safe and secure. Then Ryou arrived. Kai was ordered by Johnny to watch over the white haired boy, who still had his inoccence in tact. Kai did so, and the two slaves became close friends. Johnny had been watching them interact, how neither Kai, nor Ryou knew, but Johnny knew how close they were.  
  
There was a day when Kai had been gathering some food for a party for that night, and he had heard some rumors that his master had been sleeping with men.  
  
'Why would such a man waste his time like that?' The woman said to another lady.  
  
'Who knows, he's wasting his time though. However, this isn't looked down upon, even our own Emperior sleeps with men,' A lady with orange hair said, and Kai left quickly, not knowing whether to believe what those two women said about his master were true.  
  
Kai had arrived home, and Ryou helped him fix up the food for the night's party. That was when Kai told Ryou about what he had heard. However, neither knew that Johnny was listening in on their conversation, until they were too late.  
  
'So, you found it, didn't you?' Johnny said and looked at Kai.  
  
Kai felt fear swept over him, Johnny had lust in his eyes, and Kai did not want to be near him. Ryou had also noticed, and was in fear as well, but when the whire haired boy feared something, he whimpered and was shaking.  
  
'Both of you to my room!' Johnny ordered them, and got some servents to continue what Kai and Ryou were doing.  
  
Kai helped Ryou to Johnny's room, and Johnny locked the door behind him. This was the first time Kai had been into Johnny's room, then when he looked around he noticed that it did not look anything like a bed room, more like a torture chamber.  
  
'I think I'll confess, this is not my room. This is where I punish disobiedent slaves!' Johnny yelled at them, and Ryou whimpered, and Johnny looked at the white haired boy with a smirk; 'I think I will punish him first, and you can watch!' Johnny said to Kai.  
  
Kai watched as Johnny riped Ryou's clothes off, and forced him onto..................  
  
* Kai had stopped speaking, Malik was wondering why, and then he remembered Dranzer. He looked to see the firey red head looking afraid, and he also noticed that Ryou looked afraid as well, as if the young slave was going through the whole ordeal once again.  
  
'Dranzer,' Bakura pulled his wife into his arms, and kissed her forehead; 'We do not need to hear the details, Malik, you can carry on this conversation with him, we will go out for a walk,' Bakura said and helped his wife up, and then moved towards Ryou, and pulled him up as well.  
  
'I am sorry,' Kai said, his head bowed.  
  
'Continue Kai,' Malik told his slave, gently stroking the light blue hair on Kai's head.  
  
'Yes master........' Kai said and continued from where he left off. *  
  
Johnny riped Ryou's clothes off, and forced the white haired boy on his knees. Needless to say, Ryou was lossing his inoccence and much more. Kai noticed that Johnny never bothered to prepare Ryou for what he was about to do. Kai knew what was going to happen the moment Johnny put himself into the boy.  
  
Ryou screamed. But it was cut off by Johnny's hand being placed over the boy's mouth.  
  
'You scream, and I will cut something very dear to you, off,' Johnny threatend, Ryou, who now only whimpered in pain, and tears fell from his eyes; 'You! Deal with him!' Johnny said and pointed to Kai to go infront of Ryou.  
  
'No,' Kai said, no emotion in his voice.  
  
'Do it!' Johnny exclaimed, but Kai never moved.  
  
Johnny then pushed Ryou away from him, and walked up to Kai, grabbing him by the hair, and then proceeded to rip his clothes off. Johnny forced him to lie on the ground, and lace himself on top. Kai knew what was going to happen, and tried to brace himself as well as he could. However, it was still painful, and Kai found himself screaming, and seeing Johnny's face who was smirking.  
  
'You two will be in here from now on. I have heard how close you have gotten, so this will be no different,' Johnny said tiding himself up, and left the room, but locking it once he was out side.  
  
Ryou had curled up into a small cornor, shivering, and looking ill. Kai moved over to comfort him, and Ryou gladly accepted his embrace.  
  
'Why did he do that?' Ryou asked Kai.  
  
'I think we learned to much about him,' Kai informed the white haired boy.  
  
Over the next few weeks, and month's, Kai and Ryou were made to be bed slaves. But Kai had refused to sleep with Ryou, to which Johnny decided to punish him for.  
  
'Kai just do it!' Ryou begged the blue haired boy.  
  
'See? He wants you,' Johnny said, and Ryou froze.  
  
'Never,' Kai said, still refusing.  
  
'So be it,' Johnny said, and tied Kai to a wall, then tied something around his neck, so that he could not move his head at all.  
  
Then a man came into the torture room, he had a needle and blue paint, and Kai had no idea as to what was going to happen.  
  
'You get punished first, then Ryou, for being undesireable,' Johnny said, and held a whip, once Ryou saw this, he lay on his front, waiting for the whip to hit the skin; 'He's well trained,'  
  
The man began to tatoo Kai's face, who could not cry out in pain, instead he had a thick branch placed between his teeth. The pain was too much for Kai, who had passed out during the part where the man was almost finished the whole thing. Because of that, he never saw how Ryou got his own facial marks.  
  
After the whole tatooing Ryou was more obdient, and hated Johnny to be angry, so he became a very faithful slave, while Kai was not.  
  
'You know Kai, I can have anyone of my men hold you down and Ryou........... Ryou here could easily just suckle you.......' Johnny stated, while Ryou pleasure him.  
  
'I would rather die,' Kai hissed, and Johnny came into Ryou's mouth, then stood up, and pushed Kai into a wall, where he was then tied up.  
  
'Don't have a choice now,' Johnny said with a smirk; 'And you haven't seen what your face looks like, have you?' Johnny then lit some candles and Kai noticed, to his surprise, that the room was full of mirrors.  
  
Kai took in what he now looked like. And knew too well that he would never get rid of those markings. The worst part was that he was chained up, and Johnny had decided to play with him.  
  
'This makes is obvious that you are a slave. You will never be able to leave this section of your life. You are nothing more than a whore,' Johnny whispered, and then entered Kai; 'A whore who is disobdient, one of the worst kinds. But then, I think I prefer you to Ryou,'  
  
Johnny had began to move up and down, he was close to what Kai could gather from his movements. Kai however, was not in the least bit turned on.  
  
The time came when Ryou was eventually sold, and about a week later, Kai had to be sent to a man called Boris.  
  
'I should tell you,' Johnny said when delivering Kai to Boris; 'That this is more like a whore than anything,'  
  
'Excellent, buyer's should like that,' Boris siad, sounding evil in his own way, not that Johnny was bothered.  
  
Once Johnny had left, Boris had forced Kai to strip down, something Kai never wanted to do. Boris then began to touch Kai, though the blue haired boy was not turned on at all, he noticed that Boris was looking at that certain area.  
  
'Not much of a whore then,' Boris said with a snort; 'But I have heard you are not very well trained, so........' Boris brought out a whip, and so proceeded to hit Kai with it, until Kai learned his manners. Which he did, as they day arrived when Malik bought him. *  
  
'And now you own me,' Kai finished, and noticed that Malik looked angry.  
  
'I knew there was a reason I did not like that man,' Malik said, and then remembered where he was.  
  
'Are you finished, sir?' A timid servent came in, Malik nodded; 'The master is back, and dinner will be served,'  
  
'Thank you,' Malik said and stood up, he noticed Kai remained where he was; 'Come Kai,'  
  
Kai followed his master to the dinning area, and was surprised to see that Ryou was lying on his side, appearing to be relaxed. Kai was next to his friend, and they feasted into the night. 


	4. Plan

I am SO sorry this chapter has taken me ages to write!!!!!!! I'm trying to figure out where this fic is going!   
  
Malik told Kai's tale to Bakura, they were alone, Kai and Ryou had gone off to sleep, and Dranzer went to bed, with Bakura telling her that he had to know how the rest of the story ended. Malik and Bakura were in a quiet room at the back of the mansion, it had marble floors, and was plain white, but it was still warm outside.  
  
'And that's it?' Bakura aksed Malik, making sure the lavender eyed boy had not missed anything out.  
  
'Yes,' Malik said with a slight sigh.  
  
'And your sister is ment to marry this man.............. We have a problem,' Bakura said thoughtfully.  
  
'We?' Malik asked the white haired boy sitting next to him.  
  
'Yes, you see in Kai's tale, Johnny abused Ryou, and now Ryou is mine. It is my duty to protect him,' Bakura informed Malik, who nodded.  
  
'Dranzer really has changed you,' Malik said, with a slight smile.  
  
'What do you mean?' Bakura asked Malik, completely confused.  
  
'Bakura, before you married Dranzer you didn't care about anyone's skin but your own. And you only became friends with me because it was within your best interests,' Malik informed the white haired boy.  
  
'All right, maybe she has changed me. In any case, Ryou is mine, and Johnny will pay,' Bakura said in a kind of vow.  
  
'The whole problem is,' Malik said with his hands up, calming Bakura down; 'Isis is ment to marry him, and she doesn't care what Kai says. After all, he is just a slave,'  
  
'Good point, but once she is married to him there is no way out,' Bakura said, and they both turned as they heard a ruffle of fabric.  
  
They both saw Dranzer standing at the doorway, wearing a white dress, and Bakura got up and walked towards his wife.  
  
'What are you doing up?' He asked her, gently kissing her cheek.  
  
'I have to know what happened,' Dranzer told him, and looked at Malik; 'Isis could get a divorce, but a man like Johnny would never allow it, he would rather she dies than have her leave him, and ruin his good name,'  
  
'What else can we do?' Malik asked Dranzer.  
  
'We kill him, poision. No one would know,' Dranzer told them in a whisper.  
  
'Where do you get these ideas?' Bakura asked his firey red haired wife.  
  
'Before I was ment to be yours I was ment to be given away to another man,' Dranzer said, Bakura's arm was around her small waist.  
  
'I am pretty sure you didn't like me before,' Bakura said, running his hand through her hair.  
  
'I just wanted to see how you would treat me if I did not like you,' Dranzer informed him, and kissed his cheek.  
  
'Ehm,' Malik coughed, and the two looked at him; 'Excuse me, but we were talking about poisioning Johnny?'  
  
'Yes. Malik, we cannot allow your sister to marry such a man!" Dranzer exclaimed.  
  
'I agree,' Bakura said with a nod; 'But how to make him take the poision?'  
  
'I shall bake a cake, and put the poision in there, in one piece only, and give it to him,' Dranzer told them, and they decided to go along with it.  
  
Like they had a choice?  
  
The next morning Kai woke up in the servent's quarters. He stretched and saw Ryou was gone. /Ryou works here, ofcourse he wouldn't wait for you to get up./  
  
'Morning Kai,' Dranzer stood at the doorway, and Kai backed up a bit; 'Do not fear me,'  
  
Kai only nodded. He was wery about most people, male or female, he had to be wery, esspecially after telling them what happened to him and Ryou when they were Johnny's. 'Breakfast is ready,' Dranzer said simply and walked away, Kai behind her.  
  
/She's different. Ofcourse she hasn't heard the full story./ Kai thought to himself.  
  
He saw Ryou sitting down, his master near him, and so was Malik, Dranzer sat on the other side of her husband. Kai found himself next to Malik, and found out what was going on.  
  
'We have decided that Isis cannot marry Johnny,' Bakura started.  
  
'So we must stop them from marrying,' Malik stated.  
  
'The only way to stop them would be to kill Johnny,' Ryou said softly.  
  
'Exactly,' Malik said with a nod, surprsing to both Ryou and Kai.  
  
'Master, please don't. Johnny comes from..............'  
  
'Johnny is a bastard!' Bakura cried out; 'Or have you both forgotten what he has done to you?'  
  
'Bakura,' Dranzer said to her husband; 'We cannot stop Isis from marrying Johnny in any other way,'  
  
Kai and Ryou looked at each other, both realising that they would never win. However both had a feeling as to the outcome, one dead Johnny, two head hunted slaves with no where to run.  
  
'If we are at an agreement,' Malik said and stood up; 'I'm afraid we must part,'  
  
Kai stood along side his master, and they both left the house. While walking down to the town, Malik asked Kai a simple question;  
  
'What is wrong with us planning to kill Johnny?'   
  
'Master, Johnny is powerful, he comes from a powerful family. If they find out what we have done..............' Kai trailed off.  
  
'They will not find out, myself and Bakura have already made a back-up plan. Do not worry yourself,' Malik informed Kai, as they went to pick up some of his clothes.  
  
Nothing Malik had told Kai would ease him. Kai knew well enough that Johnny's relatives would hunt himself and Ryou down. After all, they were sly slaves, and in any case they would want revenge for what Johnny did to them. /Ryou......... Ryou was so quiet though. What ever Johnny did................../ Kai thought to himself; /I must protect Ryou, no matter what./ Kai vowed, and would keep it.  
  
Malik was having similer thought's. /Suppose Johnny's relatives do come after Kai? Or Ryou? Or Isis? Ryou I doubt, Bakura has decided that Ryou will never leave the houses grounds, no matter what. Unless it was life or death. But Kai............... My back-up plan MUST work!/ 


	5. Death

The next day Dranzer and Bakura were to come up to see Malik, and Isis, and meet Johnny, this was the opening that Dranzer had been waiting for. She began to bake a cake, and prepare it to contain only a bit of poision, and that would be in the slice that Johnny would eat. If all went well, Johnny would die during the night, and he would be drunk.  
  
If all went well, no one would suspect a thing. That Johnny had died of natural causes. And no one would think of Kai and Ryou doing something to kill him.  
  
If all went well.  
  
The evening was warm, the sky was clear, anyone could count the stars. A beautiful night, and at the Ishtar home, a few hoping for death to fall.   
  
Kai had been ordered by Malik not to leave his room. Kai obeyed, however Johnny had found out about Kai living with Malik, and being Malik's slave. Johnny was jealous, but he got rid of Kai and Ryou for good reason's.  
  
/Now, if I could get Kai and Ryou into the same room......../ Johnny started to think, as he walked around his soon-to-be-wife's home.  
  
Johnny noticed that the home, a mansion, was beautiful, and very stylish, yet he prefered his homes to have style, yet look simple, but people would still admire. He would most likely have to teach Isis that his home was to be stylish, elegant, yet simple. And he already guess that Isis would require a lot of training.  
  
Kai was in his room, looking out of the window, when he heard the door open, the blue haired boy had expect Malik to come through the door, just to find his old master, with red hair, standing in the doorway.  
  
'Well, well, I'm here, and your here.......' Johnny smiled, one smile that brought fear to Kai's own heart; 'Relax Kai, I can't do anything to you, I can not have your stench over me when I see my Isis can I?'  
  
Hearing those words did not comfort Kai, inactual fact, he had a feeling that he knew what Johnny was planning.  
  
'Anyway, Isis told me that you could help me bathe,' Johnny smirked; 'So why not Kai?'  
  
Kai was about to move, when he saw someone behind Johnny. Someone taller than Johnny, and with lavender eyes.  
  
'Kai is my slave Johnny, he obey's no one but me,' Malik informed Johnny, who was surprised that the blonde haired boy managed to sneak up behind him.  
  
'I shall inform Isis of that,' Johnny said, clearly angry, and marched off.  
  
Malik watched Johnny leave,a dn sighed; 'Kai, I have told you, you obey no one but me. He is no longer your master,'  
  
'Sorry master,' Kai said, looking at the floor.  
  
'My name is Malik, you know that,' Malik told Kai who nodded; 'Good, I think you will stay in my room. I don't trust Johnny, and now that he knows where you sleep.......... I'd rather not think of it,' Malik ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
'You are tense,' Kai stated and pulled Malik to his bed.  
  
'Maybe I am, but I will not have Isis marrying that....... thing,' Malik informed Kai, who had started to rub Malik's bare shoulder's; 'Your very good at this,'  
  
'Thank you,' Kai said quietly, and continued to use his thumbs to get into tensed muscle areas around his shoulder blades.  
  
Malik relaxed and was started to doze off, Kai believe that he should wake him up. After all Malik still might have some things to do.  
  
'Wha...' Malik sat up right, and looked at Kai, who looked sheepish; 'Kai?'  
  
'Forgive me, but I thought you would want to be awake, I believe you still have things to do,' Kai said, worried that his master would be angry.  
  
'Good point,' Malik said with a sigh; 'Come,' Malik took Kai's hand, looked out of the door, and then walked to his room.  
  
'Malik?' Kai asked his master.   
  
'Tonight will be it. And I want you to be safe. My room door can lock, so Johnny cannot get you, or Ryou, should Bakura bring him,'  
  
The name Ryou made Kai alert; 'Would he bring Ryou?'  
  
'I don't know. Bakura isn't exactly the easist person to keep a record on. He does whatever he wants to, Dranzer can't even keep him on a tight leash,' Malik informed the boy with the blue tatoo's on his cheeks.  
  
'I'll wait,' Kai said and sat down on the marbel floor.  
  
Ryou did not come, Bakura had decided against it, believing that Kai was indanger, and he would not allow Ryou to be in danger. Not after everything the shy white haired boy had been through. Dranzer and Malik both believed that Bakura was starting to care more and more.  
  
'I have brought cake,' Dranzer informed Isis, who smiled her thanks.  
  
Dranzer had managed to help the servent's with serving. She had managed to make Johnny's poision slice of cake obvious. To herself.  
  
When the cake was brought out, the fire haired woman brought out Bakura's and Johnny's, then sat down and ate. Malik and Bakura were expecting for Johnny to die after eating the first piece, but he did not, and carried on talking, and breathing.  
  
Both boy's thought the plan had failed, but when they spoke to Dranzer in private, realised what she had done.  
  
'I don't want the finger being pointed to myself, or one of the servent's, so I place a type of poision that will kill him slowly,' Dranzer explained, in a whisper.  
  
'Good girl,' Bakura said, and kissed his wife.  
  
'Excellent,' Malik said with a nod, and Bakura and Dranzer decided to leave, as Johnny had already left, Isis was also in bed.  
  
Malik walked to his own room, forgetting that Kai was still in there, and found his door locked.   
  
'Kai! Kai open the door,' Malik said, as loud as he could, without waking the whole household.  
  
'Malik?' Kai said, looking stressed and nervous.  
  
'Calm down, Johnny is gone, and Ryou, as you probably have guess, did not come,' Malik informed the blue haired boy, who nodded his understanding.  
  
'Is Johnny dead?' Kai asked in a whisper.  
  
'Not yet,' Malik replied, and went to his bed, and fell on it; 'You might as well stay here,' Malik told Kai, who looked nervous; ' I don't bite,'  
  
Kai went towards the bed, slowly, unsure.  
  
'The bed doesn't bite either,' Malik told him, and Kai lay down on the bed, curling up; 'Night Kai,'  
  
'Night, master,' Kai said to Malik, and felt an arm around his waist.  
  
Kai fell asleep, feeling safe and secure. Malik felt relaxed and secure, he was sure they no longer had any problems.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Isis screamed, which woke up the poor blue haired boy who was asleep in Malik's arms.  
  
'Master, master,' Kai said, trying to wake Malik up.  
  
'Kai, I told you to.........' Malik started, and saw his sister behind Kai, tears streaming down her face; 'Isis? What's wrong?'  
  
Kai left the two silblings and went to his room. Isis came towards Malik, and started to cry, to Malik the only reaction he could do to help was to wrap his arms around her, and calm her down.  
  
'Malik, Johnny is dead........' Isis sniffled.  
  
'I'm sorry sister,' Malik said to her.  
  
'His family have put a bounty on the killer's head,' Isis told him.  
  
'What?!' Malik said, surprised. This was not part of the plan.  
  
'They said Johnny appeared to be drunk, but the way he was acting............ Malik.......... Kai must have done something!' Isis exclaimed.  
  
'Isis, I kept Kai locked up all night, and for most of the day, what could he have done?' Malik asked his sister.  
  
'I don't know, but I have already told Johnny's relative's about Kai, they will be coming to speak with him,' Isis told him, tears fell from her cheeks.  
  
'isis........... Why?' Malik asked her.  
  
'Malik, he was the one coming up with these stories about Johnny being mean and...........' Isis continued to cry; 'He would be the one. Dranzer would not, and Bakura would not. The servent's are devoited to us. If only you had not bought Kai,'  
  
'If only I had not bought Kai............' Malik repeated, and he heard drums; 'What is,......'  
  
'Its Johnny's family, they are here,' Isis told him, wiping her cheeks, and standing up.  
  
'What ever they wish to ask Kai, they will do so in front of me,' Malik said, and the two siblings stared at each other.  
  
'Don't make them do it Malik,' Isis told her young brother; 'They are powerful........'  
  
'I will see to Kai,' Malik said and walked out of the room.  
  
'Come down as soon as,' Isis said, sounding, not only grief stricken, but angry.  
  
'By the gods, what have I done?' Malik asked himself and entered Kai's room.  
  
After waiting for ten minutes, Isis went up to see what was keeping her brother and Kai. She looked in Malik's room, then Kai's, and noticed a letter;  
  
To Isis I know you are up set, however, I will not allow Johnny's family touch something that is mine. Kai never killed anyone, if they wish to blame someone, and punish them for it, they can kill me.  
  
From Malik  
  
Isis looked at the note, and cried out, a man with purple hair walked in and managed to grab Isis before she fell to the floor.  
  
'Looks like we're going to have to hunt down this Kai, and Malik,' The man, called Robert, looked at Isis, so up set that she passed out; 'Enrique! Oliver!'  
  
A blonde haired boy, and a green haired boy entered the room, both standing straight.  
  
'We're looking for Kai and, now Malik Ishtar, search the whole house, ask the servent's if they would know where they would be!' Oliver and Enrique left the room, as Robert place Isis on Kai's bed.  
  
Kai and Malik both had bags, and headed to Bakura's home, not warn them what was about to happen.  
  
'So, we will hide Ryou,' Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
'Suppose they find the poision?' Ryou asked meekly.  
  
'Bakura, please, we should leave,' Dranzer said to her husband.  
  
'Never,' Bakura said, angrily.  
  
'Bakura, you have no choice, Ryou will be killed,' Malik told his old friend.  
  
'Where do we plan on going?!' Bakura demanded.  
  
'I would like to go back, to my home,' Dranzer said softly.  
  
'Rome?' Bakura asked, and Dranzer nodded.  
  
'Father has always said that we would be welcomed. amd we only need to bring a few things,' Dranzer said, and the servent's were packing.  
  
'Will you two be coming?' Bakura asked Malik and Kai.  
  
'I suppose so, but then we must part,' Malik told them, and soon they managed to leave, just seconds before Oliver and Enrique entered and noticed that they had gone.  
  
Kai watched as they left Greece, part of his life was over, and he may never start a new again. Yet he did not mind too much, as he knew Ryou was safe, and he had a nice master, Malik.  
  
Life wasn't rosey at the moment, but Kai knew it could be worse. But his adventure was only just begining.  
  
To Be Continued...................... 


	6. Thank you

No this is not a chapter, this is a thank you section! My next story will be called For You.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
SquirrelOfShadows - Thank you! And I don't know why I picked Malik and Kai together, or Ryou and Kai for that matter....... They just seem like good character's to go together! I was thinking of making and Malik/Rei one, what do you think?  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel - I will continue, keep your eyes peeled for the next story!  
  
Shani - I like that idea, and I will give you full credit for it too!ÊAnd don't forget I never gave an exact date, but please email me with some bits and pieces about Rome ect. I just wrote down what I could remember from watching the Discovery channel! LOL!   
  
beygirl - Malik and Kai? Killed? No! And I am sorry that you didn't like a raping parts. That won't happen again, I promise! I just wanted an interesting story line to introduce Kai in. That and I hate Johnny.  
  
jewelcryer - First, a very cool name. Second, It will be finished, just wait and see. Thirdly (That's not a word! LOL!) I don't like Johnny, I'm from Glasgow (Where he is ment to be from) and I find him a pig. Fourthly, Kai and Ryou ever do it? Well you'll wait and see. Fifthly, Does Bakura like Ryou? Does he? I wonder............... :) Another one that you'll have to wait for! ;)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Silver Dragon Sovereign I - You have a very hard name to spell, find a name and stick to it!!! (J/K!) Most of the fic is planned out now! My muses are acting odd, so I have spouts of stories at one moment, and then out of ideas the next. Its really annoying!!! Johnny's death! Woohoo!  
  
B. - Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aires Goddess - Ryou is just a kind of character that people can pick on, he looks like a bunny!  
  
Silver Dragon Sovereign I - I'm calling you S.D.S.I. Glad you still have the Duck Pond of Doom. I love that! LOL! I'm sorry it was too graphic...... :( I didn't mean it peopel!!!   
  
Shadow Shi13 - I like that 'aw'. Thank you.  
  
B. - Glad you like the pairing and the story, see why I don't like Johnny?  
  
Identity Thief - Don't steal my identity! (LOL), glad your enjoying it!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits _ How many people have weird/hard names to spell? But I like the wee speech about beating up Johnny! And thank you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
1grlarmy - Kai and Malik a bit OOC? LOL. I know, but I had to do that, I am sorry though.  
  
S.D.S.I - Right, I know I emailed the info to you! LOL! My muse buggered off and left me.  
  
YD - That was easy. Better than writting (typing) your name out all over again!) My muse left me at that time, or maybe I was stress with college, either way, i am sorry about that!!!  
  
Funeral-Angel - Your so to the point, I was thinking that you were a critic, which is nice. Your a nice wee critic................. :)  
  
Aires Goddess - I know nothing of Isis. Well no, I do, but she isn't exactly a main character when she is on the show, so I have little to go on.  
  
Shinwa no Akuma - All credit goes to Bester of Death, I read her story and I though 'Why not?' But this is my first, complete and utter Malik/Kai. We just won't go there.......... Also I don't normally add my own character's unless I have to, and I usually base them on real people. (Namely this person i work with, but that was for 'Go Home')  
  
Chapter 1  
  
yami girl - Thanks!  
  
bey-girl-nicky - Glad you like it! 


End file.
